The present invention relates to a polyamide resin and a process for producing the same, and more in detail, the present invention relates to the polyamide resin excellent in mechanical properties and moldability.
Polyamide resin is excellent in mechanical properties and accordingly, it is broadly used as an engineering plastic material, however, improvements have been demanded on the bending resistance thereof, particularly at a low temperature.
As a result of the present inventors' studies for improving the mechanical properties of polyamide resin, the present inventors have found that the polyamide resin of a specified relative viscosity having the specified hydrocarbon group(s) as the end groups thereof is excellent in mechanical properties, particularly, bending resistance and tensile strength at a low temperature and also excellent in melt-fluidity and in mold releasability, and based on this findings the present invention have attained.